<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hesitation by FaeriexQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130010">Hesitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen'>FaeriexQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers Beneath the Earth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbye Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night before the vernal equinox, marking Alma’s return to his family. Alma realizes he may not be ready to leave. (Hades and Persephone AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alma Karma/Tyki Mikk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers Beneath the Earth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hesitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in-between the last chapter and epilogue of Dark Flower. Spoilers ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The months went by quickly in the Underworld.<br/><br/>Alma hadn’t expected it. After being sentenced to spend half of the year in the Underworld, he had imagined that the time would drag on – that the days would slip by like grains of sand trickling through an hourglass, long and tedious. He had imagined that he would itch with anticipation to see the sun once more, and to smell the fragrant spring air in the realm above. He had imagined that he might have felt relief to go back.<br/><br/>Alma only felt anxious.<br/><br/>It was nauseating. The vernal equinox was just a day away, which would mark Alma’s return back to his family. Six months had passed since he was tricked into accepting an invitation to remain in the Underworld, and four months since he had consumed the pomegranate seeds that permanently bound him to the realm. Four months had passed since he had chosen to run away from his family after learning he was marked.<br/><br/>Four months had passed, and Alma still didn’t know if he was ready to see them.<br/><br/>Unease bundling, Alma swallowed as he wandered down the corridor. The hallways as always stretched on, with the walls crafted of smooth stone and obsidian. Torches lined them, with flames that flickered silently as they casted tall, inky shadows up above. Once, the sight had been enough to frighten Alma and confuse him; now, he walked on without a second thought. He had become terribly familiar with the layout of the castle during his time in the Underworld.<br/><br/>He should have gone back to his room. It was late, with dinner having just ended not too long ago. Since it was Alma’s last night in the Underworld, the Millennium Earl had taken care to make sure that dinner had been a <em>special </em>one: a sort of farewell dinner, at least, until the next six months passed. The food had been especially delectable, and there had been a thick, decadent wine to pair with it. Lord Millennium had made it clear that it was only the best, too.<br/><br/>Alma sighed. He still didn’t know why the Earl lavished him with such treatment at times, but he was beyond the point of questioning it. It had been that way ever since Alma’s sentence to spend half of the year in the Underworld had been made.<br/><br/>Alma soon came to a stop. He had come to where there was a balcony, with two large doors that were propped open. Thin, sheer layers of sapphire curtains draped down, the fabric swaying slightly against the cool night air.<br/><br/>Rubbing his hands over his arms, Alma walked outside onto the balcony. Frost kissed the air, causing him to shiver. He was only in a sleeveless chiton, and didn’t have a himation to cover his shoulders. Alma would have probably been more comfortable had he gone to his room; there was at least a fireplace there he could strike up if he wanted to.<br/><br/>He didn’t leave though. Still wrapping his arms around himself, Alma walked over to the stone railing. He leaned forward, his elbows resting against the cool stone as his gaze lingered on the landscape before him. The castle gardens stretched out below, and the hedge maze spiraled. It stretched on ominously, before Alma’s attention landed on the crumbling city on the other side. Broken spires. Twisted towers….<br/><br/>During his time in the Underworld, Alma still had not seen what was beyond the maze. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to.<br/><br/>Exhaling, Alma lifted his wrist, glancing on the inside. On it, a black dot remained – with what appeared to be a sliver of black on the outside. A petal, nearly gone and diminished to nothing.<br/><br/>He bit his lip, his fingers tracing along his wrist. It was the marking the Noah had given him – the one that would ensure his soul would stay bound to his body when he left the Underworld.<br/><br/>It was also the mark that signified at what point Alma would need to return home.<br/><br/><em>‘Six months…six petals…’</em> Alma thought, his thumb pressing over the dot. When the six petals disappeared, he would return home – and when they reappeared, he would go to the Underworld.<br/><br/>“I was wondering where you went.”<br/><br/>Alma turned, somewhat abruptly. He felt a slight rush of dizziness, his head light from the wine he had drank during dinner. Because of this, Alma had a somewhat delayed response, his hand clasping back onto the railing as he locked gazes with a pair of molten colored irises.<br/><br/>Tyki’s eyes burned brightly, his attention lingering on Alma. As always, there was a hint of a smirk on his lips – subtle, and alluring. Alma liked Tyki’s smirk.<br/><br/>When Alma didn’t say anything, Tyki approached Alma. “You disappeared pretty quickly after dinner.”<br/><br/>Alma blinked. He averted his gaze, as he leaned with his back against the railing. “I just wanted to get some air,” he said. His voice was quiet, as he turned his face slightly. In his peripheral, he saw the garden and the maze below. “I…needed to clear my head. The wine was a little strong.”<br/><br/>Tyki raised an eyebrow. “Was that it?” he asked. His tone held a dubious edge, and he also leaned back against the railing.<br/><br/>Alma didn’t say anything. His gaze was still downcast, expression pensive. There was actually a small frown that tugged at his lips, his arms once more wrapping around his body as he hugged himself in the cold. A breeze nipped at his skin, and he shivered.<br/><br/>Attention never once wavering, Tyki’s smirk faded. He didn’t miss the small shudder, of the distant look in Alma’s eyes.<br/><br/>Gently, Tyki snaked an arm around Alma’s shoulders. The action startled Alma a bit, who looked up at Tyki with wide eyes and confusion. As always, Tyki faltered a bit; it was hard not to whenever Alma looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes.<br/><br/>“It’s a little cold tonight,” Tyki said. “Let’s go somewhere else.”<br/><br/>Alma bit his lip. A part of him was tempted to stay, but another breeze danced by, causing his skin to prickle. He sunk close against Tyki, and nodded his head.<br/><br/>Tyki didn’t say anything else, and kept his arm around Alma as they left the balcony.<br/><br/>They walked in silence. Alma hadn’t been lying when he told Tyki that the wine had been on the strong side; it had left his body weary and his mind hazy. Already, he felt himself lulling, his head leaning against Tyki’s shoulder as they walked on. Alma’s eyelids felt heavy, and the warmth of Tyki’s arm around his shoulders was so comforting…<br/><br/>For a moment, Alma almost forgot that he would be leaving the Underworld the next morning.<br/><br/>Alma’s chest tightened at the thought, and he leaned closer against Tyki. “Can we go to my room?” he asked quietly.<br/><br/>Tyki’s gaze flickered to Alma, before he looked forward. “Sure thing.”<br/><br/>Alma didn’t say anything else, as he continued to keep close. In doing this, he found himself taking every little detail he could: the woodsy scent of musk that clung to Tyki’s skin, the languid, even rhythm in which he walked…<br/><br/>The thought of being away from Tyki for six months made Alma’s heart ache.<br/><br/>They made it back to Alma’s room almost too quickly. As soon as the door came into view, Alma instinctively clung to Tyki a little more tightly, with his fingers digging into the fabric of Tyki’s shirt. There was an almost desperate way to how Alma held on – an unspoken plea that hung in the air, like a silent prayer on the lips of a priest.<br/><br/>The action didn’t go unnoticed. Tyki’s attention flickered to Alma briefly, his golden gaze lingering on the younger deity. He kept his arm around Alma, silent and grip firm as they walked on.<br/><br/>Without stopping, Tyki walked Alma into his room, phasing through the door as they ghosted through it.<br/><br/>Alma shuddered a bit. Although Tyki had phased Alma through things before, he never had gotten used to the strange sensation that came with it.<br/><br/>Tyki’s grip eased, and he released his hold of Alma. As he did, Alma walked over to the edge of the canopy bed before he glanced around the room, expression contemplative. Candles were lit throughout the room as they often were, the curtains pulled open as the glittering cavern sky remained in view. Would Alma miss the view? He had become fond of the way the cavern sky sparkled, the gems echoing starlight. Even if the sunlight never spilled into the Underworld…<br/><br/>Tyki leaned his back against the door, as he crossed his arms. “Last night here,” he observed. “Well – for the next six months at least.”<br/><br/>Alma turned back to Tyki swiftly. His brow pinched together, a frown on his face as he rubbed his arm nervously.<br/><br/>Tyki eyed Alma warily. Even without Alma speaking, he could read the hesitancy in his body language. “You don’t want to go back, do you?”<br/><br/>Alma blinked, eyes alerted by the question. He quickly turned away, expression faltering. “I…it’s not that,” he tried to explain, words fumbling together. “I just…”<br/><br/>He trailed off. Alma wasn’t even sure what it was he was trying to say anymore – he wasn’t even sure what it was that he was <em>feeling.</em> Alma was so conflicted. He missed things like being outside and the warmth of the sun, and he missed his family. He missed his parents, his brother, Fou…he missed spending time with them, laughing together and talking like how they used to.<br/><br/>Alma missed his family, but they had lied to him. They had lied to him for his whole life.<br/><br/>His stomach knotted. The revelation still hurt. Alma had always believed so wholeheartedly that his parents would never hurt him or do anything wrong, but for his whole life they had tried to keep him hidden away and conceal that he was marked. They had even gone as far as to hide it from the Order. Alma had been isolated without even realizing it, and when he did, it had been earth-shattering. Alma had no freedom, and he never would – especially when the Order now knew the truth as well.<br/><br/>Alma would have been lying had he said he wasn’t afraid of what the Order would do when he returned. After all, his parents had lied to the Order for a reason.<br/><br/>As silence filled the air, Tyki pushed himself off the door. He walked over to Alma, his golden eyes peering down as he placed a hand along the side of Alma’s cheek, causing him to look up as their gazes locked.<br/><br/>Tyki’s attention never wavered, his touch strikingly gentle. “You know it’s okay if you’re still upset with them,” he pointed out. “You have every right to be.”<br/><br/>Alma’s expression fractured, and he swiftly broke eye contact. “They…lied to me for all that time. I…I never knew why I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere, and I don’t know if they ever would have told me had I not been…”<br/><br/>Alma didn’t finish. The rest of the phrase hung on the tip of his tongue, with the words silently echoing in the air. <em>‘Had I not been brought to the Underworld…’</em><br/><br/>Tyki didn’t say anything, the silence stretching on one more. Uneasily, Alma shifted as he crossed his arms, his hands clasping at himself tightly. “I don’t know what it’ll be like when I go back, or what the Order will do,” he went on, before looking back at Tyki. His gaze brimmed with uncertainty, fearful and leaden with anxiety. “Bak wrote to me and told me they’ll have to observe me and do some tests, but I don’t know what that <em>means</em>-“<br/><br/>“Hey.”<br/><br/>Alma stopped, just as Tyki ran his thumb over his cheek. The touch, although small, was deeply soothing – so much that it almost quelled Alma’s fear right then and there.<br/><br/>Tyki met Alma’s gaze once more, his golden eyes alluring. “It’ll be for six months,” he reminded Alma. “And while you may not be on good terms with your parents, your brother will be there. Pretty sure he’ll look out for you. He seemed pretty pissed about you being lied to as well, so I think he’ll be on your side.”<br/><br/>Alma didn’t say anything. He realized that this was true; Bak was the one person in his family who had been left in the dark as well. Alma had learned this soon enough, when Bak was the first person to send a message to Alma after being sentenced to stay in the Underworld. The message had been long, and heartfelt; the distress and frustration Bak felt on Alma’s behalf had been comforting.<br/><br/>As terrible as it was, Alma was glad that Bak hadn’t been in on the secret. It at least made Alma feel like he could trust Bak – more so than the rest of his family.<br/><br/>Alma sighed, as he leaned forward, his body pressing against Tyki’s. “I’m going to miss you…”<br/><br/>Tyki brought his hand to the back of Alma’s head, as he placed his other hand on the small of his back. Holding him close, Tyki’s fingers caressed him tenderly. Despite the nature of their conversation, his lips quirked upward. “It’s almost funny hearing you say that,” he murmured. “Still remember when you first got here and threw a chair at me…you were ready to break the walls down.”<br/><br/>Somehow, the words were just what Alma needed. By some miracle they brought a hint of a smile to his lips, his blue eyes sparking with amusement.<br/><br/>Taking a step back, Alma took Tyki’s hands into his own. He looked up, his cerulean gaze meeting Tyki’s golden one. “You’ll stay with me tonight?”<br/><br/>The question was asked tentatively, and Tyki smirked. “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”<br/><br/>Alma’s heart skipped, the words melting into his ears like velvety chocolate. His fingers intertwined into Tyki’s, their hands clasping together tightly. Somewhat lightly, Alma pulled his hands back, urging Tyki to come closer-<br/><br/>He lifted his face, just as Tyki leaned in. A breath slipped from Alma, as Tyki’s lips brushed against his. Eyes closing, Alma pressed himself against Tyki, the sweet taste of wine still on his lips. The kiss alone was intoxicating – so much that Alma thirsted for more, unable to quell the need that burned inside his chest.<br/><br/>Tyki’s hand wrapped around Alma’s waist, his hold strong as he deepened the kiss. Alma moaned softly, with every fiber in his being yearning to be as close as possible. Slowly, he moved his hands, running them up Tyki’s arms, his hips pushing forward against Tyki’s.<br/><br/>The motion sent a shiver throughout Tyki, and he moved, guiding Alma back toward the bed. Just as they reached the edge, Tyki swooped an arm behind Alma, scooping him up as he lifted him onto the bed, lying Alma down with great care before he crawled onto the mattress, the covers creasing beneath their weight.<br/><br/>Alma sat up a bit, his back pushing into the pillows as they squashed against the headboard. He waited until Tyki was situated on the bed before he moved onto his knees, his hands finding Tyki’s.<br/><br/>Tyki’s eyes gleamed, as he looked at Alma. Holding Alma’s hands, he spoke softly. “What do you want to do, Flower Boy?”<br/><br/>Alma’s lips pulled into a slight smile. “I get to decide?”<br/><br/>Tyki chuckled. “Whatever you want. It’s your night.”<br/><br/>Alma’s heart fluttered. Tyki always made an effort to ask what he wanted, or let him choose.<br/><br/>Gaze flickering downward, Alma pulled his hands from Tyki’s. Gingerly, he ran them up Tyki’s arms, before he moved his palms to his chest, his fingers grazing across the fabric of his shirt. Alma took his time, the silky feeling beneath his touch intensifying as he ran his hands down Tyki, feeling every curve of muscle and line in his body.<br/><br/>Remember. Alma wanted to remember all of Tyki when they were apart.<br/><br/>Tyki didn’t say anything, as he allowed Alma to do as he wanted. He watched as Alma continued to feel all over his chest and abdomen, his gaze filled with intrigue as he explored Tyki with his hands. Even if it wasn’t their first time being intimate, there was an innocent curiosity to how Alma moved – something that almost reminded Tyki of a child learning the workings of a new toy.<br/><br/>Eventually, Alma paused. His hands had stopped over the clasp of Tyki’s tunic, his fingers lingering over the metallic detailing.<br/><br/>Alma unclasped Tyki’s tunic. He did so slowly, working his way down until he was able to see the sliver of dark, muscular flesh, kissed by scars like lightning strikes. His eyes traced along the exposed abdomen, Alma’s stomach twisting into a pretzel at the sight. Swallowing, he gripped at the fabric as he helped to slip it off of Tyki.<br/><br/>Tyki shifted, allowing for Alma to undress him with ease. He eyed Alma, silent as he waited for him to give any indication of what he wanted next.<br/><br/>Alma hesitated. It was difficult not to stare – it was always difficult. It didn’t matter how many times Alma had seen him unclothed before; Tyki was just so handsome, and mesmerizing. Even the scars that marred his body held a strange, intricate beauty to them.<br/><br/>Alma’s gaze flickered upward, as he met Tyki’s. A small breath left his lips as he brought his hands to Tyki’s face. He traced his jaw, his chin – his fingers even moved to Tyki’s nose, where Alma traced his fingers up his forehead, brushing his jet-black bangs aside.<br/><br/>Every detail. Every mark. The sharpness of his nose, the little mole under his left eye. Alma didn’t want to miss anything, as he tried so desperately to burn every detail of Tyki’s appearance into his memory.<br/><br/>His fingers stopped, just as they ghosted over Tyki’s lips. His touch lingering, Alma’s fingertips brushed against his mouth, gaze transfixed. In his chest, his heart pounded softly. <em>‘Six months…’</em><br/><br/>Leaning in, Alma kissed Tyki. It was small and chaste – just their lips pressing against each other as their eyes closed.<br/><br/>Tyki shifted a bit, his hand caressing the side of Alma’s head. Gingerly, he ran his fingers through Alma’s short, messy locks, his body leaning into Alma’s.<br/><br/>Alma melted, as he parted his lips, deepening the kiss. The pace was slow and steady; Alma didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted the night to go on as though it were endless, with no thought of tomorrow in sight.<br/><br/>They kissed languidly, with Alma finally pulling back a bit. Gently, he bit at Tyki’s bottom lip, the action small and teasing. A hum of pleasure spilled from Tyki’s lips, and Alma’s insides fluttered at the sound.<br/><br/>Sitting back, Alma’s gaze shifted to Tyki briefly. He then moved, undoing the golden belt he wore, allowing his dark green chiton to flow more loosely. Discarding the belt, Alma once more made eye contact – just before he started to slip the chiton off, pulling it over his head as he tossed the clothing onto the edge of the bed. He was left bare as a result, save for his underwear, though Alma fingers already clasped at the band, his hands slipping the flimsy undergarment off.<br/><br/>Soon, Alma was completely naked. He only kept the diamond and amethyst necklace on that Tyki had given him – something that he never took off.<br/><br/>Tyki stared, his attention never once leaving Alma. It was impossible to look away with Alma sitting there right before him, naked and terribly lovely in the candlelight. He often wondered if Alma knew how alluring he could be, tempting and imploring with that stunningly sweet gaze. The sight alone was enough to send a shiver throughout Tyki, which seeped down deep into his core and through his veins.<br/><br/>Alma blinked, before he smiled at Tyki – a little shy, and a little coy. Sweet. Sensual.<br/><br/>Taking Tyki’s shoulders, Alma ran his hands along his arms. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Tyki’s collarbone, planting a kiss onto Tyki’s neck.<br/><br/>Tyki inhaled quietly. He didn’t move, too entranced by Alma’s butterfly kisses – which only grew more teasing as Alma lowered his lips, his mouth tracing down to Tyki’s chest. He soon paused, just over the left breast, where Alma’s tongue flicked out over a nipple.<br/><br/>Another shiver rippled throughout Tyki’s body. Alma’s teeth gently tugged at his nipple, his lips and tongue warm over the puckered nub.<br/><br/>Attention shifting, Tyki looked down just as he caught a glimpse of Alma – completely exposed and sucking his chest. Already, Tyki could feel himself turning hard. The sight alone was enough to send a fire coursing throughout Tyki’s whole being.<br/><br/>Alma sucked a bit longer, leaving a mark over the now agitated nub. He broke away, his lips grazing across Tyki’s skin, just as he switched to the other nipple. Like before, Alma took his time, sucking and biting gently until another mark was left.<br/><br/>Tyki tensed, his length throbbing dully against the confines of his trousers. God, seeing Alma like <em>that</em>…<br/><br/>Alma shifted, as his hands found Tyki’s waist. He moved his lips, kissing down as his mouth traced along Tyki’s abdomen. Tentatively, his fingers tugged at the band of Tyki’s slacks, his cheeks already a little rosy from his actions. The sight brought a small smirk to Tyki’s lips; even when being sensual, Alma’s shyness had a way of spilling through.<br/><br/>Assisting Alma, Tyki moved his body a bit as he slipped the rest of his clothing off. He kicked off his trousers before slipping his underwear off, his cock stiff.<br/><br/>Alma paused. They were both seated, with Tyki leaning back a bit on his elbows. In the dim lighting, he was able to take in every aspect of Tyki’s physique; Alma’s attention landed on his erection almost immediately, his gut twisting in anticipation. A hint of nervousness trembled in his chest, with Alma’s groin throbbing gently.<br/><br/>Leaning down, Alma positioned himself, his lips once more planting a kiss onto Tyki’s stomach. Slowly, he went a bit lower.<br/><br/>Once he was situated, Alma licked the base of Tyki’s cock, his tongue slipping over the head.<br/><br/>Tyki’s jaw tightened, and he sucked in.<br/><br/>Another flick of the tongue, and Alma’s lips slipped over Tyki’s shaft. The girth was wide, and it took Alma a second to adjust; he had to pull back for a moment so that only the tip was between his lips, before Alma pushed his head back down, his mouth stretching over the shaft. He bobbed forward, the venous skin a bit rough against his mouth.<br/><br/>Tyki closed his eyes, as he leaned his head back. He exhaled in pleasure, the warmth and wetness around his cock too enticing to ignore. His thigh twitched, his hips pushing forward a bit – urging Alma silently to continue on.<br/><br/>Alma moaned, the cock pressing deep into his mouth. He tried to breathe through his nose, though it was shallow, his lungs straining as he sucked Tyki off. His cheeks hollowed a bit as he ignored the sensation, the bitter, salty taste of precum trickling onto his taste buds.<br/><br/>Tyki shivered, his cock twitching in pleasure. “Damn…” he murmured, voice low and breathy. “Alma…”<br/><br/>Alma’s ears perked. Tyki saying his name always sounded so smooth and intoxicating – it made Alma’s chest bubble with excitement, his stomach somersaulting. He immediately wanted to please Tyki more – to make him say his name again.<br/><br/>Pushing forward, Alma slid as much of Tyki’s length as he could into his throat. It was a bit uncomfortable, the corners of Alma’s mouth threatening to chap with how much they were stretched. Again, Alma tried not to focus on the irritation, as he swallowed a bit more so that the tip of the head nearly slid down into his esophagus.<br/><br/>He realized his mistake, as he sucked a bit too deeply, the tip of the head tickling the back of his throat. The bitter taste of precum slammed into Alma’s senses, causing his gag reflex to kick in.<br/><br/>Nearly choking, he coughed, cheeks red as something salty went down the wrong pipe.<br/><br/>Despite the pleasure in his gut, Tyki’s attention snapped. He pulled himself from Alma’s mouth, expression sobering. “Easy,” he said, as he helped Alma sit a bit more upright, who was still coughing. “Easy, Flower Boy – don’t choke yourself.”<br/><br/>Alma sputtered a few more coughs, his face red – both from the choking, and the humiliation. He covered his mouth, his gaze avoidant as he hunched over pathetically. “I-I’m sorry-“<br/><br/>He broke off, as another cough spilled from his lips.<br/><br/>Tyki placed a hand on his back, steadying Alma. Despite the disruption, he smirked, more entertained by the incident than not. “Don’t be sorry,” he said, before chuckling. “Tried to deep throat it?”<br/><br/>Alma’s face flushed even more brightly – so much that he looked like a cherry. He kept his gaze averted, too embarrassed to look Tyki in the eye. It wasn’t his first time attempting oral, and it had been a part of his downfall. He had tried to move too quickly, getting carried away before he could pace himself. However, Alma should have known better – he had struggled the last time he had attempted oral as well.<br/><br/>“I really am sorry,” Alma apologized. “I thought I was okay that time.”<br/><br/>Tyki grinned. “I’m surprised you went for it. You got pretty excited there.”<br/><br/>Alma’s blush remained, his expression sheepish. Although there wasn’t a hint of cruelty in Tyki’s words, he was still embarrassed; he had wanted to show Tyki how much he cared, and naturally, Alma had blundered it.<br/><br/>“I just really like it when you say my name like that…” he finally admitted, gaze still downcast.<br/><br/>Tyki’s golden eyes flashed, his attention lingering on Alma. Gently, he brought a hand to Alma’s face, just as he lifted his chin. Their gazes meeting, he hummed. “Does that mean it’s my fault then?”<br/><br/>Somehow, Alma’s face burned even more. “I didn’t mean-“<br/><br/>Tyki brought a finger to Alma’s lips, silencing him softly. He said nothing at first, his molten gaze locking with Alma’s bright blue eyes.<br/><br/>Carefully, Tyki shifted his position. He sat a bit more upright, his body in front of Alma’s. Taking his hands, he gingerly grasped at Alma’s waist, bringing him close so that Alma’s thighs stretched over Tyki’s.<br/><br/>Alma’s heart skipped, his blood turning hot from the contact. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, with Tyki’s length brushing against Alma’s. The touch was small, but stimulating; Alma suppressed a shudder as soon as he felt Tyki’s thick, stiff cock against his own.<br/><br/>“Here,” Tyki said. He aligned their bodies, keeping Alma secure as his hand moved to Alma’s cock. His fingers danced across the shaft, the hardened flesh twitching a bit beneath his touch. Slowly, Tyki rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit on the top of Alma’s head, several droplets of precum spilling out.<br/><br/>Alma inhaled sharply, his body shivering. He bit his lip as he leaned into Tyki, his face burying into the crook of his neck as he hummed.<br/><br/>Tyki kept Alma close, as he continued to massage Alma’s cock. He took his time, rubbing the little drips of discharge down the shaft as he squeezed the base. Once, twice – Tyki gave great attention to Alma’s erection, just before he loosened his grip enough to grab at both of their lengths together.<br/><br/>Muscles tight, Alma felt a surge of pleasure swell in his belly. His cock throbbed against Tyki’s, his toes curling at the sensation. “Tyki…”<br/><br/>Tyki continued to grasp at their dicks, his hand squeezing them together. “Let’s do it like this tonight,” he suggested, voice low and husky.<br/><br/>Alma was unable to refuse. He nodded his head, his face still pressing into Tyki’s shoulder.<br/><br/>Tyki clasped at the back of Alma’s waist, pulling him close so that were tightly squashed against one another. His grip remained firm and strong as he locked Alma in place, his other hand pumping themselves as Alma rocked into him. Softly, Alma mewled, the sound pleasured and sweet; it trickled into Tyki’s ears like honey, spurning him to pump harder.<br/><br/>Another tremor wracked Alma’s body. He clutched at Tyki’s back, his nails digging into the Noah’s flesh. Rolling his hips forward, Alma pushed his groin against Tyki’s, the need for friction stronger than before. <br/><br/>“Mmm,” Alma mumbled, his face buried as his lips pressed onto Tyki’s collarbone. One of his hand’s traced downward, fingers slipping over the tips of their erections. He paused, his touch just ghosting over the heads, the slits leaking discharge. Alma’s hand clasped at their shafts, fingers overlapping Tyki’s. Firmly, he squeezed, the action needy. “Tyki…”<br/><br/>Tyki exhaled. They were pumping together, the added aid allowing for Tyki’s attention to wander. Every tremble in Alma’s body, every quiver of his chest – they were so close that Tyki could feel everything. His other hand still clasping at the small of Alma’s back, he slipped his hand down; his palm cupped Alma’s ass, his fingers tightly clutching at the soft flesh.<br/><br/>“Ah!” Alma jumped a little at the contact, a small gasp escaping him. His face rose, cheeks hot and his eyes hazed.<br/><br/>Tyki’s lips pulled into a small smirk, as he chuckled at the sound. “You like that?”<br/><br/>Alma inhaled shakily, as he pushed his hips forward, grinding himself against Tyki. He whined softly, nodding his head. “Mmm. Do it again…” he begged. “<em>Please</em>…”<br/><br/>The plea was undeniably erotic, and Tyki complied. He palmed Alma’s ass, before squeezing at the smooth, tender flesh, with Alma shuddering against him in pleasure. Tyki shifted his face, turning slightly so that their cheeks brushed against one another. By chance, he caught sight of Alma: flushed, dazed, and wanton. His hair was somewhat mussed, and his lips slightly parted. Tyki was almost distracted entirely, his desire derailed by the overwhelming need to kiss his lover. “Alma…”<br/><br/>The name slipped off of his tongue before he even realized it. He continued, his words spilling from his chest before his thoughts could even catch up, his hips pushing forward as he continued to squeeze at Alma. “You feel so good like this, Alma…”<br/><br/>Alma bit his lip, the words smoldering and sultry. God, he was so weak around Tyki – he was so weak when Tyki said his <em>name</em>…<br/><br/>Tyki quickened his pace, as he pumped their cocks. He already felt himself building, that throb threatening to reach a climax; however, Tyki forced himself to hold back.<br/><br/>Alma shuddered once more. He had gotten distracted by Tyki’s murmurs and amorous touches, his pace having slowed. He attempted to pick it back up though, his erection twitching. Thighs jittery, Alma pushed himself onto Tyki, grinding their lengths against one another so that the pressure was nearly unbearable.<br/><br/>A little more. Alma just needed a little <em>more</em>…<br/><br/>He moaned, burying his face into the side of Tyki’s hair. “T-Tyki,” Alma whimpered. “I’m so <em>close</em>…”<br/><br/>His words seeped into Tyki’s ears, the neediness in Alma’s voice a tremor of delight. He gripped more tightly at their shafts, pumping harder as the slits leaked and lubricated the shaft.<br/><br/>“I want you to cum for me, Flower Boy,” Tyki whispered, pressing his lips against Alma’s ear. “I want you to cum for me one last time, before you go…”<br/><br/>Alma bit the inside of his cheek. God. <em>God</em>, he was almost there-<br/><br/>There was a swell, and a flare. Alma’s body quivered as he reached his breaking point, climaxing as he clasped onto Tyki desperately. He shuddered, with sweetly lewd sounds pouring from his throat, hot seed spilling onto his and Tyki’s abdomen.<br/><br/>Tyki never once let Alma go, holding him close as he orgasmed. He continued to pump, milking every ounce of Alma’s release he could. Alma’s body shook against his own, trembling like a fragile leaf; he mewled, whining in pleasure, the sounds melodious in Tyki’s ears.<br/><br/>Unable to hold back, Tyki joined Alma in completion. He grunted, holding Alma tightly as his body shook, cock twitching as he came. His skin burned, flesh sweaty and hot as his chest heaved, his lungs straining for air as his body grew weary.<br/><br/>Exhaling, Tyki lowered Alma onto his back, his muscles threatening to liquefy. He rested his weight on his elbows, the comforter dipping slightly as he kept his body raised just enough so that he wouldn’t crush Alma.<br/><br/>Alma leaned back, eyes closed. His breaths were still heavy, his heart racing from their amorous activities. He was so worn and <em>exhausted</em> – even with the crusting mess on his stomach, Alma was so tempted to fall asleep.<br/><br/>Blearily, Alma forced his eyes open, fighting the threat of slumber. As he looked up, his gaze immediately landed on Tyki: Tyki, who was staring down at Alma, golden eyes strangely soft and distant, with several dark curls into his face.<br/><br/>Alma blinked, a look of confusion passing over his features. Somewhat tentatively, he reached up, his fingers just barely brushing aside some of Tyki’s curls. “Tyki…?”<br/><br/>Tyki caught his hand, causing Alma to still. Without saying anything, he stared a bit longer, his irises burning like molten amber.<br/><br/>Gingerly, Tyki lifted Alma’s hand – just as his gaze skimmed over the inside of his left wrist. In it, Tyki spied the dark circle, with a sliver of black left on the outside – something that would be gone come morning.<br/><br/>Still holding Alma’s wrist, he allowed for Alma to caress his face. They remained in that position for several seconds, still as Tyki’s body loomed over Alma’s.<br/><br/>Finally, Tyki lowered himself. He brought his face low, so that their cheeks barely grazed one another, his hand lingering over Alma’s. In doing this, Alma noticed the faintest tremor in his hand.<br/><br/>“I’m really going to miss you too…” Tyki whispered, words barely audible.<br/><br/>Alma’s breath hitched, his chest tightening. Unexpectedly, his eyes burned a little, as a sudden, overwhelming <em>ache </em>tugged in his core.<br/><br/>Biting his lip, Alma wrapped his arms around Tyki, grasp tight. He pressed his face into Tyki’s hair, just as he felt Tyki slip his other arm around him, their bodies close as they held each other.<br/><br/>“I’ll come back,” Alma promised, his words trembling gently. He clung to Tyki even more tightly, his face buried into his shoulder. “It’ll…it’ll just be for six months and I’ll come <em>back</em>…”<br/><br/>Tyki kept his arms around him, as he felt Alma’s body shake softly against his own. Instinctively, he clung to Alma more tightly, the earnest nature of Alma’s words kissing his ears. “I know…”<br/><br/>Six months. They would only be apart for six months. And after that time, they would see each other again.<br/><br/>If anything, there was comfort in that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already knew I was probably going to write some one shots for Dark Flower, even before I finished it. Since there is such a large time gap between the last chapter and the epilogue, I wanted to at least write something for right before Alma returns to his family, and has to leave the Underworld. (There are just so many messy emotions in this AU - it’s probably one of my favorite things about it.)</p><p>I also just wanted to show more of where Alma and Tyki were relationship-wise, and how much they’ve really fallen for each other. And I really wanted to touch on how Tyki would feel before having to say goodbye to Alma for those six months - the fool can’t deny he’s going to miss his Flower Boy. X3</p><p>Also, the spring equinox is next week. So it’s a fitting time to post this. :3</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>